1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article for cleaning a magnetic head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recent tendency in the manufacture of magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus has been miniaturization, and cartridges, cassettes and sheets have come into use as magnetic recording media. Under the circumstances, the structure and installation of magnetic recording and reproducing heads have become complicated. The surface of a magnetic head has been heretofore cleaned by hand. However, it has been difficult to completely clean the head surface. Therefore, it has become the practice to clean the head surface using a tape or card which is coated with an abrasive and which has a shape similar to a magnetic tape or card and running the tape or card in a manner similar to a magnetic tape or card. However, these articles for cleaning magnetic heads (hereinafter the term "head cleaner" will be used for brevity), or head cleaning tape and cleaning card, are abrasive tapes or cards, and therefore, if these head cleaners are used improperly, the head surface is worn away and the head can no longer be used.
In addition, these head cleaners have additional defects in that, after they have been used repeatedly, the roughness of the surface thereof tends to be destroyed resulting in a decrease in the cleaning effect obtained. In fact, the durable life of these head cleaners is short, since they become useless after about 10 repeated uses.